A year of changings
by mysterious-child
Summary: Sirius younger brother is coming to Hogwarts. As is his youngest cousin Shia. But where will she be? Is she a Gryffindor like Sirius ore more a Slytherin like the rest of her family?
1. Chapter 1

**A year of changings**

* * *

**Summary**: Sirius younger brother is coming to Hogwarts. As is his yougenst cousin Shia. But where will she be? Is she a Gryffindor like Sirius ore more a Slytherin like the rest of her family?

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, except for Shia. I don't want to earn money with the story.

Read and enjoy, and don't forget sending reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Get to know Shia**

„Whatcha think? Someone interesting coming this year?" asked James. He and Sirius had found an empty compartment and now they were waiting for Peter and Remus to join them.

"Yeah, Regulus is coming. I bet he's in Slytherin, ore Hufflepuff as much of an idiot as he can be. You know, if I wouldn't be the family's shame, I'm sure it would be him. Ah, and there is someone else. You dos remember Shia, don't you?" answered Sirius.

"Shia? Wasn't she your cousin?" James was searching through his bag to find some very interesting items to show Sirius. He wasn't very interestet in Sirius relatives, they were all the same fanatical pure-blood lover. "Is she more like Narcissa ore Bellatrix?" Narcissa was a bit better than Bellatrix. She was not happy with Sirius beeing a Gryffindor and all, but she was not really mean. Then again Bellatrix was a stupid and ignorant git who loved to torment Sirius whenever she met him. Mostly she and her friends, Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers, would waylay Sirius in Hogwarts corridors. Eventually they even tried to harm Sirius, and unexpectedly it was Narcissa who saved him, because her fellow Slytherins had told her about her Sister's plan.

"She's neither Narcissa nor Bellatrix. And she is nothing like me ore Regulus, she's a bit of an individualist. She never liked that 'pure-bloods are the best' crap, and she never hestitated to tell anyone her opinions" answered Sirius.

"But that sounds like you mate. You are always getting in trouble because you yell at them before you think about the consequences aren't you?" asked James.

Sirius absently rubbed his wrist. After his last confrontation with his parents, his mother had broken his wirst again. That was not the only thing his parents had done, Sirius could feel the aftereffects from the many curses they had fired on him. "I am the one who isn't thinking as you said. But she is. If asked directly she would answer everyone what she is thinking about her parents and siblings believes, and she would earn a heavy punishment for sure. But normally she is saying little things, and when the rest of the family is beginning to understand what she meant she is already away and isn't punished."

"Sounds intelligent. So whatcha think, will she be in Gryffindor like you?" asked James. He had stopped rummaging in his bag and looked straightly at Sirius.

Sirius had to think a bit bevore answering that question. After some time he answered: "I don't know. Maybe Ravenclaw, shes pretty intelligent. And, yeah, she's brave and loyal, so maybe Gryffindor. Just not Hufflepuff, because she's not dumb enough for that house, and not Slytherin because she does hate the Slytherins as much as I do."

James nodded slowly. He was not sure about what Sirius had said. As much as he had heard, Shia could be in Slytherin too. Not everyone in that house detestet halfbloods and muggles, they were sorted in Slytheirn for their special way of thinking, not for their believes. At least not only.

The door opened and Remus und Peter stormed in. "Fight – corridor – quick – Slytherin" was all Peter could say, both boys were apparently breathless.

Sirius and James stood up quickly. "Where? Against whom?"

"A first year I guess. Come quickly or its over. I guess they already went to get the teachers" said Remus. "We couldn't help them, we were outnumbered."

The four boys left the compartment and run through the train. They reached the battlefield. A young boy with brown hair was surrounded by Slytherins, mostly sixth-years.

"You'll never run into one of us, will you?" asked a tall and pretty girl with black curly hair. Bellatrix.

"You don't want to end as food for our snakes don't you?" asked a boy, the older Lestrange brother.

The young boy looked at them in shock. He was too frightened to say anything.

"Oh look, the filthy mudblood is afraid. I'm sure he would run to his mummy if she were here" laughed Bellatrix.

Sirius and James echanged glances. Even together with Remus and Peter they were highly outnumbered by the Slytherins.

"We have to do something" whispered Sirius.

"I know, I'm thinking" whispered James back.

But suddenly someone pushed himself in the circle. It was a young girl with short black hair. She looked directly at Bellatrix and shouted: "What do you do here oh pridful Slytherins? I always thought Slytherins were intelligent and have pride. Is this boy such a threat to you that so much of you have to fight him? Are you really that chicken? Five sixth-years against one first-year. I have to admit he looks rather dangerous, and we all know that first-years know so many curses and jinxes that they are a threat to everyone here. Expecially when he's a muggleborn! I see it's going down with Slytherin, now I should really consider joining you there. I am not sure if Slytherin is worthy having another Black. You are a shame for our name Bellatrix Black! Ganging up against a first-year. One would think you could manage one yourself!"

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had to grin. The Slytherins faces were glowing red because of their emberassment. Expecially Bellatrix looked rather…unpleased.

"That's Shia" whispered Sirius with some pride in his voice. "She said nothing about the pure-bloods, nothing that could get her in trouble with her parents. But she emberassed the Slytherins infront of pupils from all houses."

James nodded. Live would be interesting when she got into Gryffindor. But somehow he had a feeling that Shia wouldn't come to Gryffindor.

Bellatrix looked at her sister. "You will pay for emberassing me infront of the whole school" hissed Bellatrix angry.

"Will I?" asked Shia as quiet as her sister had. "You should know better than emberass our name with stupid acts like that." After smiling at her older sister, Shia turned and looked directly at Sirius and his friends. "Hey Sirius. I knew you would be somewhere on the train, but I didn't know where and went to find yah."

Sirius replied his cousin's smile. "So come with us, there's enough place in our compartement for you."

"I sense upcoming trouble for this year."

"Do you? That's nothing new really. You are always sensing trouble!" answered Dumbledore with the typical twinkle in his eyes.

"No I don't. But you can remember the troubles we had when young Mr. Black was sorted into Gryffindor?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Of course I do remember them. But now everyone got used to Mr. Black beeing in Gryffindor. There are the typical frictions between him and his cousins, but we had that with many families. And if I am correct a certain housemaster is pleased with having young Sirius in her house."

"I am, he's an excellent student, and I do admire his bravery, only god knows what he had to endure when sorted into Gryffindor or having other opinions than the rest of his family. But I haven't asked because of Sirius. There are two more Blacks arriving today. Regulus, Sirius younger brother, and Shia his cousin. We are going to have five Blacks in Hogwarts, things could get out of control."

"Out of control? Please Minerva, I think you are overreacting."

"I am not. But you know how much trouble is caused by Sirius and his friends. His two cousins in Slytherin are always bulling the other students, with help from their friends. But imagine Regulus and Shia coming to Slytherin. They would be four Blacks against one. Wouldn't that be a bit unfair?"

"You are missing something there Minerva. The whole Gryffindor house is standing behind Sirius, and James Potter would do everything to keep his friend away from his Slytherin relatives. And, not all the Slytherins are alike. Narcissa has always been the calmest, she often saved her cousin from her sister. And we do not know how Shia is. Sirius has been speaking about his younger brother in a way that I am forced thinking that he is like the oldest Mrs. Black. But he never talked about Shia, as much as we know she could be exactly like him" said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"We would have heard that. We knew Sirius was a rebell bevor he came to Hogwarts. I know you do not like to hear it, but we are pure-bloods, and as such we are hearing everything that happens in the old familys. Expecially when it is something as grave as Sirius betrayal. But we have never heard anything about Shia" said McGonagall.

"It's useless to discuss that Minerva" said Dumbeldore sternly. "The children will come and learn. Learn about themselves, about everything their families have told them, about friendship and betrayal. It would do them nothing good if we have preconceptions against them."

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R. Sorry for the mistakes, I haven't found a beta-reader yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I wrote it already. This ist AU!

* * *

The first years were lined up and standing behind the stern looking professor who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. After McGonagall opened the big wooden door the children marched through the great hall. Shia's eyes immedeately went up to the enchanted ceiling. It was even better then she had it expected to be.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" asked the girl next to Shia. "I wonder how it is made."

Shia looked at the girl. She had black hair and grey eyes. "It's enchanted" Shia answered, assuming that the girl was a muggle-born.

The girl laughed quietly. "I am no muggle-born. I know it is enchanted, I just wanna know how. I'm Iris McLaggen by the way, and you are?"

"Shia Black. Nice to meet ya" answered Shia a bit vacantly. She felt something really odd, but she couldn't describe what it was. It felt like power, ancient power, but before she was able to think a bit more about it the first-years had reached the staff table.

"I am going to call you by your name, you are going to sit on that stool, and I will put this hat on your head. It will tell the school in which house you belong to" explained Professor McGonagall. "Thomas, Albery!"

A young boy with blond hair stepped forward and sat down. The hat needed some seconds until he cried: "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy stood up, handed the hat back to McGonagall and left for the table where the Hufflepuffs were welcoming him warmly.

"Black, Regulus!"

Shia's cousin pushed throug the other first-years and reached the stool. He grinned from ear to ear, knowing exactly that there was only one house for him. And he was right. Even before the hat touched his head he cried out: "SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus put the hat back and smiled again. The Slytherins were cheering for him, another Black in their house.

"Black, Shia!"

Shia felt a lump in her throat and suddenly she was very nervous. Though, she never showed her nervousness, so she couldn't start doing it now. The girl went to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and she wondered what took him so long. He had put Regulus in Slytherin in no time, so why wasting time with her?

Later, someone would tell Shia that the hat had already opened his mouth to say something before he touched her, but had closed his mouth again when touching her head.

"I have clearly not expected two Blacks coming to Hogwarts this year" whispered a tiny voice directly in Shia's ear. "I can tell you are not exactly like the other one, but thus you two have some similarities."

"I am absolutly not like him" thought Shia angry.

"Oh yes, you are. You are too proud to notice it, anyway. So, lets get back to business, which house to put you in. You are far too, well, interested in studying to be put in Hufflepuff, but not enough to come to Ravenclaw. And I do not think you would fit in Gryffindor, you know, there are too many thoughts in your head that would do you no good in Gryffindor. So, at least it is going to be exactly what I thought, and I am not surprised. You are a Black to the core. SLYTHERIN!"

Nearly everyone on the Slytherin table was happy to have Shia in their house. Only Bellatrix and Regulus looked skeptically. They knew that Shia was not like them, and they knew that she was not the best thing that happened to Slytherin house.

"Hello sister dearest" greeted Shia whilst sitting down at the table.

"Why are you in Slytherin?" hissed Bellatrix. If even possible she hated her sister more than this blood-traitor Sirius. At least she knew which side Sirius was on, she had no idea what Shia was really thought and believed.

"I am in Slytherin because the hat thought it would be the best house for me, what did you think?" answered Shia. After that, she turned away from her sister and looked at the food. The sorting was already over and the most delicous food Shia had ever seen appeared out of nowhere.

Shia sat on her bed and was bored. She had already unpacked her things and had nothing more to do. Her dorm mates were chatting about the new fifth year prefect, a boy named Thomas Zabini. When the other girls were right he had to be the best looking male in the whole school. "How do they know?" wondered Shia silently. "They couldn't have seen all males at Hogwarts already."

Suddenly the door burst open and yonder prefect marched in. "Girls, please come down to the common room. Professor Slughorn, our head of house is waiting for you. He has to explain some things about Slytherin." He looked quickly at all of them, and when his eyes caught Shia's he smiled.

When Zabini left the room someone behind Shia said: "He smiled at you!"

Shia had to grin when she turned. The girl had said it like it was something totally forbidden. "So? It's none of your business who is smiling at me and who isn't."

The girl snarled at Shia. "Don't speak to me like that. You are scum compared to me. You may be a pure-blood, you wouldn't be in Slytherin if you weren't one. But there are families that are better than others. I am Doreen Malfoy."

Shia had to use all her self-control to look hurt. She wanted to laugh so badly. Obviously this girl had no idea whom she was talking to.

The other three girls were absolutly silent. This was a typical situation where it was best to say nothing. No one knew who would win this fight and it was not wise to support the future looser.

Shia waited some seconds to increase the dramatic. Afterwards she looked directly in Doreen's eyes. "I think you have no idea whom you are talking to. Are you completely insane to say scum to a descendant of the noble and ancient house of Black. There are ten absolutly pure families in great britain you do know that, don't you? Tell me Doreen, which one is the Malfoy family?"

Doreen has turned pale during Shia's little speech. She knew she was in trouble for calling a Black scum. Especially when there were three other Blacks in Slytherin at the moment. "I… I….the malfoys…."

"Which one Doreen? And why are you stuttering? You haven't stuttered when you were busy offending me and my family?" asked Shia with an evil grin. 'Sometimes' she thought 'it's worth beeing a Black.'

"The ninth family. The Malfoys are the ninth family" answered an other girl when Doreen kept silent.

Shia looked at the girl and remembered her. "Iris?"

The black-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, it's me. The McLaggens are the highest ranked family in Scotland. So, beeing a descendant of them I had to learn your pure-blood families as well as ours" explained the girl.

Shia nodded. Now she knew why the name McLaggen had sounded so familiar. "I had to learn yours too." Then, Shia turned back to Doreen. "Never try to offend me again. There are families that are better than others, you are right. But who is better, the Blacks ore the Malfoys?"

After Shia had stared Doreen down, the girl whispered: "The Blacks I guess."

"Believe me, you are right" answered Shia. The girl left the room with a satisfied grin. That Doreen was so arrogant, but what to expect of a Malfoy.

Professor Slughorn was already waiting in the common room. When all first years, boys and girls, where gathered he started to speak: "Good evening to all of you. As I am sure you know that I am Professor Slughorn, head of your house. Now, when I call your name say 'yes'."

"Aubery, Maria"

"Yes Sir"

"Black, Regulus"

"Yes Sir"

"Black Shia"

"Present Sir"

"Flint, Lucas"

"Here"

"Hillberry, Melanie"

"Yes Sir"

„Malfoy, Doreen"

„Here Sir"

"McLaggen, Iris"

"Present Sir"

"Montague, Marcus"

"Yes Sir"

"Stormer, Anthony"

"Here Sir"

"Vaisey, Daniel?"

"Yes Sir"

« Good, all of you are here. Now, listen carefully because I am not saying this twice. Slytherin is a proud house and none of you is allowed to fail Slytherin's expectations. You have to respect your housemates, your teachers and the headmaster. It can happen that you disobey a teacher, but never, never disobey me. Don't break any rules, and don't loose house points. If you ever have to do something that is not entirely conform to the rules, than don't get caught. There are other rules in Slytherin, but I expect your elder housemates to explain them. Now go to bed. You have the whole year to show us that you are worth beeing called a true Slytherin."

The professor stood up and waved at his students. Than, only a second later, he said: "Miss Black, I need to speak to you."

Shia was already on her way up in her dormitory when the professor called her back. She turned around and looked at the professor. When everyone else had left the common room Shia asked: "Why can't I go up like everyone else?"

The professor sighted. "I have heard about your fight with Miss Malfoy only a little earlier."

"I don't think one could call it a fight Sir. It was merely throwing insults at each other."

Slughorn had to grin involuntarily. "Yes Miss Black, and I would call it a fight. Only with words but still a fight. You heard what I said before?"

Shia nodded slowly. "Yes Sir."

"You have to respect your housemates. I do understand that this is a difficult thing to do. So if you and Miss Malfoy have another fight I am giving you and her detention. Together. I am sure you wouldn't like that. Now listen, you can fight, throw dungbombs at each other or whatever you think, but don't do it in public. Slytherin has to look like it is united. Any fights have to be in the private of the Slytherin chambers. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" answered Shia. That was not so bad. She would just have to wait for the right opportunity to kick Malfoys arse.

"Than have a good night Miss Black" said the professor and left the common room.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews: Pretty Lily Potter, persons and ketchup, MilyMB Your reviews mean a lot. Please give me more of them.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Rules**

* * *

It was Shia's first morning in Slytherin house and she was already feeling angry. All Slytherins were gathered in the common room, and no one bothered to tell the first years why they weren't allowed to leave and go to breakfast.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Iris annoyed.

"I have so no idea" answered Shia. "But, wait a sec." The girl had seen her sister Narcissa, and she was probably the only one of her siblings who would tell her something.

"Hey little one. Up already?" greeted Narcissa cheerfully. She was in a good mood today because she had received a letter from her fiancé Malfoy.

"I'm not that little" protested Shia. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Well than, go ahead."

"Why are we waiting here. What are we waiting for? And why can't I go to breakfast, I'm starving."

Narcissa had to chuckle. "See young one, that is one of Slytherins rules. Every morning we are waiting together in the common room and go to breakfast as a group. I'm sure professor Slughorn has told you yesterday that Slytherin has to be united. "

"But… that's stupid" complained Shia.

"Maybe. But it is like it is. Don't try to change those traditions. It would do you no good. Be here in the common room, every morning about this time" answered Narcissa. Than she added quietly: "Don't bring the whole house up against you."

"I'll try" answered Shia and smiled at her older sister.

"Hey, be silent all of you!" shouted the head boy, a seventh year Slytherin named Miles Flint. He was Lucas' older brother. "First years, I am sure no one told you. Every morning we gather in here and go to breakfast together. We don't accept anyone to be late, everyone is going to breakfast, only exception is when you are really sick. No, let's go!"

The head boy led the Slytherins down to breakfast. Behind him were the seventh-years, than the sixth-years, the fifth-years and so on. Shia was going as one of the last ones and was muttering something like "stupid old traditions".

They reached the great hall when everyone else was already there. "Yay, grand entrance for the Slytherins" thought Shia while waiting for a place to sit down.

Alt last, all Slytherins were seated and the great hall returned to normal. Professor Slughorn came to his Slytherins and handed the time-tables out. Together with the time-tables, the first-years received a blank piece of parchment.

"What's that?" asked Iris as she eyed her parchment.

"What do you think silly? Just a blank piece of parchment. It's useless as I see it" answered Doreen dismissive.

"You know Doreen there are no silly questions, just silly answers, but I would never call your answer silly, you know why? If I did, every other silly answer would be offended" said Shia grinning.

Zabini chuckled when hearing the reply. Before Doreen was able to say something he said: "You have to keep this piece of parchment with you. It is a Slytherin rules book. It won't show you the rules, but if you try to disobey one of them it will tell you. Or it will provide you with an answer when there is a difficult question about the house."

* * *

"This rules are so stupid" complained Shia again.

"Hey, stop complaining, we can't do something against it. And it is not that difficult to stand to the rules" answered Iris. "Hey, I fear we are lost."

"Never. Blacks don't get lost, the fault is always with the building" snickered Shia.

"Yeah, sure. Than be so kind and tell the building to change in a way that we are standing in front of our classroom for defence."

"Building change!"

Nothing happened.

"Try again" grinned Iris. "It has to work, I mean, you are a Black, aren't you?"

"Building change! Please?"

Nothing happened.

"And what if I don't like to?"

"Shia? Was that you?"

"Ahm… no? Wasn't you?"

"Nope."

"Well, it was me!" A white ghost appeared out of nowhere.

"And you are?" asked Shia a bit snobbish.

"I am Peeves the poltergeist. Be afraid first-years, I am your nightmare" said the ghost and rolled his eyes in a way he thought would be frightening.

"And why would we be afraid?" asked Shia.

"Shut up and let's go. My sister told me that Peeves is not the kind of person you like to be around" said Iris nervously.

"Smart girl your sister was" chuckled Peeves. "Now, what to do with you two?"

"PEEVES!"

If possible the ghost became a bit more transparent.

"What have I told you about messing up with my students?" asked another ghost.

"Äh, not to do it?" asked Peeves, suddenly very nervous.

"Than leave!" shouted the other ghost.

"Oh, well, yeah, good bye sir" said the poltergeist and disappeared as quickly as he had come before.

"Thank you Sir" said Iris and examined the ghost. He was tall and wearing an old armour. And he was covered in blood. "You must be the bloody baron."

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Iris McLaggen and Shia Black" answered Shia. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The bloody baron eyed Shia for some seconds until the girl got very nervous. "I assume you are lost?"

"We are Sir. We were looking for our defence classroom."

"Well than, follow me young ones."

* * *

The day was quickly over with all the new lessons and things to see. Shia was sitting in her four-postured bed and wrote a letter to her cousin.

_**Dear Sirius**_

_**How was your first day here? You know, Slytherin is quite an interesting house. Do you have as much rules in Gryffindor as we have in here? This whole: "we are united" crap is really boring. There is this Doreen Malfoy in my year, do you know is she related to Narcissas fiancé? So, I have to stop for tonight, I am terribly tired. Do you know a place where we can meet and talk?**_

_**Shia**_

* * *

**A/N**: You know there is this little button with submit review. Please don't forget to do that, okay?

Thanks to Pretty Lily Potter

**A/N2**: AARG!!! Thanks for mentioning my mistake. I honestly wanted to write Slughorn, but somehow I mixed Snape and him up. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Won't happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Confrontations**

* * *

_**Hey there little one**_

_**Yeah, I know I shouldn't call you little one, but hey, you can't say you are that big. Hell no, we don't have any rules in Gryffindor. Maybe that you have to stick together against those nasty Slytherins, but that's normal, isn't it? Hm, a place where we could talk? I think I know a good place, it's called the room of requirement. Go to the third floor and walk around, thinking: I need a place where I can talk to Sirius. A door will appear out of nowhere, go in that room and wait for me. Let's say, saturday after dinner? Ah, and I am terribly sorry that answering has taken me that long, but, hey, I had to plan a lot. And there is something going to happen to some Slytherin students, so watch out.**_

_**Sirius**_

_**P.S.: Concerning your rules: Hey, you are the one who is able to interpret the rules in a way that would benefit you. Think about something.**_

"Who's letter was that?"

"Hm? Oh, that. It was from my cousin Sirius" answered Shia. She was not sure what Iris would think about Sirius, at least he was the 'white' sheep in their family.

"Sirius? Is that the one who disgraced your family because of beeing a rebell and all that?"

"Mhm."

"So he answered at last?"

"What?"

"You wrote him, remember? Two weeks ago, I guess" said Iris grinning.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know everything" laughed Iris.

"You don't. I am the Black, you are nothing compared to me. And I know everything" joked Shia.

"So if you knew everything how comes that you haven't known that I knew that you were writing Sirius?"

"Whatever. Just tell me, how have you known about that?"

"I saw you writing the letter. Is he always that late with answering?"

"No normally he isn't. But he apologised in the letter. Oh, hey, we are here already."

The two girls entered the charms classroom and took their seats in the behind of the Slytherin half. Some Slytherins weren't there by now, but the Gryffindors were all present.

"Why do we always have to attend classes with the Slytherins?" whispered a girl in the Gryffindor half to her friend. "Even Hufflepuff would be better."

"Even though she's a Gryffindor, she has a point" said Iris. "I don't understand it either. I mean, we hate them and they hate us… so why having classes together?"

"To have more fun" answered a boy who sat in front of them. He turned and looked at them. "It's always fun to annoy those mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Whatever Reggi" answered Shia with an evil smile. "How many house points have you already lost with beeing mean to them? I think about fifty."

"Who cares about the housepoints anyway?" intervened Doreen who was sitting next to Regulus.

"This prefect, what was his name? Oh, yeah, Zabini, he told me, he would like to win the house championship. He doesn't like those who loose to many points. How many points have you already lost Malfoy? Some thirty, eh?" answered Shia. She knew that Doreen had a major crush on Zabini.

Doreen blushed immediately.

Professor Flitwick choosed exactly this moment to start his class. By now everyone had managed to let his feather fly, so they were going to learn something more difficult. "Pay attention class. Today we are going to learn an easy charm of great use."

"How to enchant little Gryffindors? Maybe into frogs?"

"Ha ha Mr. Black. Ten points from Slytherin, and if you try to joke next time, say something that could be at least considered funny."

Shia snickered at her cousin. "Very well done Reggi. You are quite good at loosing points."

"Oh shut up idiot!"

Flitwick continued his lesson. They were learning how to charm an object so that it would loose his weight and could be easily carried.

* * *

Shia thought that the classes were all really boring. Beeing a descendent of an old pure-blood family she had learned to do magic when she was about six. The only subject she really liked was potions.

When Shia returned to the common room after a double potion lessen many older Slytherins were gathered in there. A female voice shouted 'Incendare' and someone else cried out in pain. Shia winced inwardly because she knew the curse. An enormous heat would spread in your body and cause you a lot of pain without doing some real damage.

"Ah, starting to feel something little cousin?" sneered Bellatrix.

Shia pushed herself through the crowd and was shocked to see her cousin Sirius surrounded by Bellatrix and her cruel friends.

"Ah hello my little sister. Have you come to have some fun with that bloodtraitor over here?" asked Bellatrix when she spotted Shia in the crowd.

"Of course I do, wouldn't want to miss the fun" answered Shia with an evil grin. Iris, who was somewhere behind her heard her and was shocked. That was not the Shia she knew.

Bellatrix too was at least a bit shocked after her sisters words. "Well then go ahead and have fun" she said and gestured to Sirius.

Sirius was as shocked as everyone else who knew Shia. She couldn't have been corrupted by her sister in such little time.

Shia held her wand behind er back and murmured: "Avis notify". Then she walked to Sirius and grabbed him at his collar. "You are going to pay for every shame you brought upon our family!" hissed the girl and whispered: "Play along."

"Concuratus!" Red sparks shot to Sirius who howled in pain. Shy applause was coming from the Slytherins.

"I knew she would choose the right side" whispered Narcissa to Bellatrix. But the older girl was still distrusting her little sister, though Sirius seemed to be in real pain.

"Arantare!" This time Sirius was coated with grey smoke and everyone could hear him cry.

"I have never heard of those curses Shia" said one of the Lestrange brothers. "What…"

The door burst open and a very angry Professor Slughorn came in. He quickly looked araound and saw Shia with her wand pointing at Sirius, ready to curse him again.

"Stop that at once. Miss Black follow me. And all of you, if something like that is happening again you will suffer a punishment that is worse than your greatest fear!"

Everyone shyed away from the furious head of house. The professor picked Sirius up and left the common room, dragging Shia behind him.

"Please let me down professor" said Sirius instantly after they had left the common room.

"Oh no Mr.Black, you are seriously hurt. And you Miss Black I am truly ashamed of your behaviour. You are going to the headmaster right now, and I can't say if he is going to expell you or not for doing this to your cousin."

Shia didn't even bothered to answer because the professor was to angry to listen.

"No professor, it's really not as bad as it looks. I need to go to professor Dumbledore as well as Shia" said Sirius.

"I can assure you Mr. Black that you don't have to. The headmaster is going to punish your cousin properly" said Slughorn. They arrived at Dumbeldores office.

"Miss Black, have a seat." Professor Dumbledore was stern and the normal sparkle in his eyes was absent.

"Professor I…"

"Be calm young one. Am I right that you cursed your cousin in your common room? Why did you do so? I had the impression that you and him were getting along with each other."

"Professor I didn't curse him. At least not really."

"Ah, and inflicting pain in someone, isn't that cursing?" asked Dumbeldore sternly.

"I didn't" protested Shia. "I would never hurt him, that job is done by others in the family!"

Dumbledore eyed Shia carefully. "So Miss Black, you are saying that you were pointing your wand at your cousin without any intention of hurting him. That you have not hurt him, even though he had to cry out in pain after the spells you shot at him?"

"Professor, please listen to me. I would never hurt someone purposely. I came into the common room after potions and…" Shia paused. She tried to say her cousins name but she couldn't. Suddenly she felt something hot in her pocked. She reached in her pocked and looked at the parchment that contained the Slytherin rules.

"Never snitch on a fellow Slytherin" was written on it.

"Sorry professor but according to the Slytherin rules I am not able to tell you names" Shia said and looked at the headmaster.

"I understand. Now go on with your story."

Shia could tell that the headmaster was not believing her by now.

Suddenly someone burst into the room followed by a very angry nurse. "Mr. Black, come back to the healing wing now!"

"Please Sir don't expell Shia. It was not her fault!" said Sirius whilst gasping for air. He had been running all way in order to escape Pomfrey.

"Headmaster this young one here has to returne to the healing wing immediately, he is hurt" said Pomfrey.

Dumbledore looked at the three people in his office. He could tell only from looking at Sirius that he was really hurt and his anger with Shia grew.

"Poppy please leave those two alone with me for a moment. I will bring Sirius to you afterwards."

Pomfrey nodded slowly and left the office.

"Why are you defending your cousin Mr. Black? You don't have to lie" said Dumbledore.

Sirius had already collapsed in a seat next to Shia. "Professor, honestly ist was not her fault. I was wandering through Hogwarts alone because I was bored when some Slytherins caughed me and brought me into their common room. There they used some, well, unfriendly curses and then suddenly Shia came in. She made them believe that she was as evil as everyone else and they allowed her to torture me. She fired some harmless spells at me that had absolutely no effect, they were just looking good. I played along and cried everytime, but she didn't hurt me. And then, suddenly professor Slughorn came in and stopped her."

Dumbledore sighted. "Is that true Miss Black?"

Shia nodded. She felst unbelievable tired at the moment.

"Have you informed your head of house?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes professor. I used the 'avis notify' charm."

"You can perform an avis notify?" asked Dumbeldore amazed. "Please send one to Poppy and tell her that she should come and fetch Sirius here."

Shia performed the 'avis notify' again. A silver and nearly invisible bird flew out of her wand and disapeared through the wall.

"Impressive Miss Black. Now Sirius, please tell me who attacked you."

Sirius shook his head.

"Don't be stubborn Sirius, I need to know the names."

"Can't tell professor. They changed my memory, I don't know who captured me only that they were Slytherins."

"Ah I see. Now, please return to your common room Miss Black. Sirius I will guide you to the healing wing."

* * *

**A/N**: Now what do you thing? You liked it? You hate it? Send me a Review, please?

**Love Fantasy:** I got rid of it. Hope you enjoyed that chapter.

**MickaS**: Do you still like the story?

**Pretty Lily Potter**: Of course she is going to break one. But it is not that easy and she has to think a lot until doing so.


End file.
